Ohh the Possibilities
by Katrinelife
Summary: The shows finally was garbage. It had too much pain and suffering so here Buffy and Spike save the world the right way by changing the past. Finished
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
As Buffy thinks about what to tell Dawn about their plans she is engulfed in a stream of white light and she is no longer with her friends. Buffy is in a white room surrounded by six men in white robs.  
  
"Let me guess the Powers that Be, What do you want now", asked Buffy, "We have saved the world once again so what's the problem"  
  
"Things did not happen as they should have", said the first man  
  
"Even with all the slayers called it will not be enough to save them from the First he is already rebuilding his army", said the second  
  
"We are giving you the chance to make things better from when the slayer chain became the weakest", added the Third  
  
"You can save your past self so she wont be resurrected and you can tell her what to do, you can also make sure Angel doesn't join Wolfram and Hart like he did", said the Fourth  
  
"You can make things better for the world now that you know how to destroy the turokans and you can find a way for the champions to be happy, your strongest not to die and to except the truth about how you feel", said the Fifth  
  
"Say if I do help you, I can't do it alone", replied Buffy  
  
"We will allow you to bring William with you", said the Six and then Spike appeared  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on", asked Spike  
  
"The dear powers what us to change history because the First is still to strong", replied Buffy  
  
"Champions together make things better and for a while none of the champions were together and you have lost three", said the First Man  
  
"Save the past and in turn you will save your future", said the last  
  
Then both Buffy and Spike were transported to Glories tower. They look around and could see everyone fighting slightly above them they see Dawn about to be cut by the creep Doc man.  
  
"Well luv lets make sure Dawny don't get cut", said Spike as the two ran up the tower to defend Dawn, they defeat the guy and then the past Buffy cames running up to them  
  
"Who are you and why did you help us", asked Y. Buffy as she got hold of Dawn  
  
"The two of us are about two year in the future and because of what was going to happen here today many problems would come so we stopped it", replied O. Buffy  
  
"I may love these pleasantries but we are still really high up so can we go down and then talk", asked Spike not wanting anything to happen  
  
They headed down to the ground and the others were shocked to see two Buffys and another Spike.  
  
"Who are you", asked Giles to the pair  
  
"We're from the future we came to change the past so the First wouldn't get too strong like it did in our time and we wouldn't loose three Scoobies", replied O. Buffy  
  
"How do we know you're their telling the truth", asked Xander  
  
"We could use a truth spell", suggested Willow  
  
"Lets go to the house then we'll go from there", added Buffy  
  
The group went to Buffys house while Willow and Tara went to get the ingredients for the spell 


	2. introductions

The Summers House  
  
"Well I'm going to order some pizza there's nothing like a post apocalypse party", said Xander as they walked inside  
  
"Yah we can have some fun", added Dawn with a smile  
  
"Well with everyone safe I'm going to my crypt", replied Y. Spike as he turned to walk out  
  
"Sure thing dead boy jr.", said Xander as he walked to the kitchen  
  
"See you later Spike and thanks a lot for your help", stated Y. Buffy  
  
"Hold the horses, you too Spike you get your ass back into this house we're here to make things better and we can't do that with a member of the Scoobies not here", yelled O. Buffy  
  
"Spike isn't part of the Scoobies he usually only helps us for money", replied Giles  
  
"Shit", said O. Buffy  
  
"What now luv", asked O. Spike curious as to why she was defending him  
  
"This is a time when I didn't die so that means you'll never watch out for Dawny like you did, then there will be no me coming back confused and me wanting to talk to you because you're the only one that was kind enough to let me rest in peace", said O. Buffy  
  
"What do you mean dead", asked Dawn  
  
"Why are you interfering with our business", asked Xander as he walked back into the room  
  
"Because everyone is going to majorly screw up their lives in the next year and we may save the world but no one here is really happy and in the end Tara, Anya, and Spike are all dead dead as in never coming back", answered O. Buffy  
  
"What she said", replied O. Spike knowing something more was wrong with his Buffy then she was saying  
  
Fifteen minutes later in the basement  
  
"Just great", said O. Spike as he looked at O. Buffy  
  
"Hay I was weak from being impaled by a sword what about you, you rested for what seemed like how long in heaven", retorted Buffy as she pulled at the chains that were used to tie Spike and her to the basement wall  
  
"You shouldn't have spoke up they don't know that you're telling the truth yet", replied Spike  
  
"I thought may be we should have everyone together, you know what was suppose to happen I didn't want any thing else to happen before we could explain everything", replied Buffy looking at the chains 


	3. Believing

Upstairs  
  
"Could what they say be true", asked Dawn  
  
"I don't know Dawn but we'll know for sure once Willow and Tara do the spell", replied Buffy  
  
"If its true that three people are dead and never coming back, may be we should listen to them", said Spike who had decided to stay after the future people had their fits  
  
"The way they talked they had already changed the time line", added Giles  
  
"Hay guys we've got everything for the spell", said Willow as she walked into the living room  
  
"Yes it's a very simple spell", added Tara  
  
"Good because they said some things that are very disturbing", stated Xander as he walked into the room with pizza boxes  
  
"Like what", asked Willow  
  
"Spike, Anya, and Tara are going to die in the next two years", answered Dawn  
  
"Okay I defiantly think that needs to be changed", stated an insecure Willow  
  
Down stair  
  
"Well it sounds like everyone is walking around up there", said Spike as he looked at the ceiling  
  
"I'm sorry that I got you into this I should have just left well enough alone", replied a sad Buffy  
  
"What was so bad about the way things ended up people may have died but the world was safe with all the little slayers running around", said Spike  
  
"Yah but the First would rebuild and there was no way people could be completely happy Willow would never be happy with Kennedy, Xander would never be happy without Anya and I would never be happy without", said Buffy and then Spike interrupted her  
  
"You'd never be happy with out peaches", replied a sad Spike  
  
"No that's not it I would never be happy without you and even if you don't believe me I love you and I even loved you in this time I just couldn't admit it and then when I died it kind of set things back", replied Buffy  
  
That's when they heard people walking down the stairs to the basement  
  
"Okay now listen we will hear you out once we are sure that you are really the future Buffy and Spike through the truth spell", said Giles as Willow and Tara proceeded to surround then with a ring of different herbs  
  
"Sure thing", replied O. Spike  
  
"It will only take a few seconds", said Tara as she and Willow read some words out of a Latin book  
  
"Okay what are your names and your Mothers names", asked Y. Buffy  
  
"Buffy Annie Summers, Joyce Summers", replied O. Buffy  
  
"Spike, William the Bloody, William Lingsmen , Annie Lingsmen", replied O. Spike and Y. Spike nodded that it was true  
  
"What else can we ask", asked Y. Buffy  
  
"Oh I know what are the two worst moment of your life", asked Xander  
  
"When my Mom kicked me out of the house when she found out I was the Slayer and when Spike started going all dusty when he saved everyone from the turokans", answered O. Buffy  
  
"What are the turokans and how did Spike save everyone", asked Giles  
  
"The turakans are uber vamps that can not be defeated by normal staking and Spike save us by wearing an amulet that destroyed the thousands of turakans but it cost him his life", replied O. Buffy  
  
"Okay Spike the worst moments question", stated Willow  
  
"When Buffy jumped off Glories tower so Dawn wouldn't have to and when I had to stake my Mum because her demon was too evil for even me to handle", replied O. Spike  
  
"I don't remember that", replied Y. Spike confused  
  
"You won't until Wood plays the song that your Mom use to sing to you because it will be your trigger to go all past Spike on us that the First will create", said O. Buffy  
  
"Who's Wood", asked Tara  
  
"He's the Son of the Slayer that I killed in New York he didn't want to fight the Spike that was on the White hat side he wanted the evil Spike", answered O. Spike  
  
"Okay they seem to be Spike and Buffy so lets go on to what will happen to make you come here to change the past", said Giles 


	4. Confessions

"As Spike said I was going to jump off the tower so Dawn wouldn't have to because the guy that my Spike and me defeated was going to cut her and open the portal", replied O. Buffy  
  
"To go on the witches decided to resurrect her after three months of being dead and Giles didn't stop them because he was on his marry way to London and to add to this no one who was part of the plan to resurrect Buffy thought about taking the casket up first, so she had to dig her way out", added O. Spike  
  
"After this we started to be bugged by the geek trio and we got two of them sent to jail because they were human, there for we didn't want to kill them, for the third he decided to come shot me but he ran off before he could shoot me dead but he made a wild shot while he was running, it shot Tara in the heart killing her", replied O. Buffy  
  
"Also I wasn't around because I was off trying to find a soul because I tried to hurt Buffy and from what I've heard Willow skinned the guy alive that killed Tara, then tried to end the world because it was full of so much pain and suffering", added O. Spike  
  
"After a few months things went back to normal without Spike, then the new high school opened and things were crazy, I ended up in the basement where I found Spike who was almost under control by the First", replied O. Buffy  
  
"Also to add to all this Dawn became even more of a thief then she is now", said O. Spike  
  
"After a while the new principal Wood went all psycho with Spike and Spike kicked his ass, I wasn't there because Giles was being an asshole and thought that I felt to strongly about Spike and that he needed to die", said O. Buffy  
  
"That was probably the reason why the First messed around with him because if I was dust I wouldn't have been around to wear the amulet", added O. Spike  
  
"Also the First tried to make everyone go against me and I was kicked out of my own house and on to the streets and the only way anyone let me back was because Faith messed up even worst then me and I had a shiny new weapon that I did a king Aurther with", said O. Buffy  
  
"And through all this we had a bunch of sniveling SITS running around", ended O. Spike  
  
Everyone was shocked at what they had just been told and were having a very hard time excepting it, then Giles finally found his voice, "May I ask what is a SIT exactly", asked Giles  
  
"They are what we call the slayers in training, the First was killing then off because he could find them by the fact that the slayer chain was weakened when I was brought back a second time", answered O. Buffy  
  
"Okay I think we need to just take everything in and then we'll get back to you oh and just so you know the spell will last for the next twenty four hours", replied Willow as everyone headed upstairs  
  
"Can you at least undo the chains, oh and Xander left Anya standing at the alter because someone who wanted to get vengeance on her and that completes what we said in high school about our relationships never working out", screamed O. Buffy as the group disappeared up the stairs  
  
"Just great", whispered Spike as they speed away for who knows how long  
  
"Spike remind me the next time we talk to them tell them that they shouldn't chain anyone up if it's not really necessary especially you and me", said Buffy with a smile as she looked at Spike  
  
"So this is all Buffy confesse", replied Spike knowing she would never come out with that on a normal day  
  
"Yah and may be that will make you understand this, I LOVE YOU SPIKE", stated Buffy  
  
"Are you absolutely sure", asked Spike  
  
"Remember under spell can not tell a lie", replied Buffy as she saw Spike take a sign of relief showing that he finally believed 


	5. The End

Upstairs  
  
"So are we going to change the things they talked about", asked Dawn as everyone sat around the living room  
  
"I think we should, from what they've told us we need to", said a thoughtful Giles  
  
"The only thing is that they seemed scared to tell us something", said Willow  
  
"May be if they were to talk to our Buffy and Spike alone they may feel more comfortable", suggested Tara  
  
"Are you sure they won't go all evil on them", asked Xander  
  
"No their auras are very strong and they are Buffy and Spike", stuttered Tara  
  
"What do you say Spike in for a little interrogation", asked Buffy as she stood up  
  
"Why not nothin better to do", replied Spike and the pair headed for the basement  
  
When the two got to the bottom of the stairs they were shocked at what they saw the older Buffy and Spike where hugging each other in their sleep  
  
"This can't be happening", stated Y. Buffy in shock as the two people on the cot woke up  
  
"Well Luv I guess the cats out of the bag", replied O. Spike as he sat up with his Buffy still haft asleep beside him  
  
"No don't wanna get up", said the O. Buffy  
  
"Come on we have to explain this to the past", insisted O. Spike as he tried to get her to sit up  
  
"Okay, Okay", said O. Buffy as she sat up  
  
"So I guess this is what they were hiding", stated Y. Spike as he walked up to them  
  
"This can't be happening I can't fall for another vampire", panicked Y. Buffy  
  
"Spikes not as bad as Angel at least when he got a soul he chose it instead of being cursed with one", replied O. Buffy then added, "You can't suppress your feelings for Spike he won't leave you if you give him a reason to stay and the only one he needs is to know that you care"  
  
"What so if I listen to my feelings everything will be okay", asked Y. Buffy trying to make sense of everything  
  
"That's it and he'll stay around to help protect you, even if you don't want to admit that you need protection you do and Spike's the best person for the job", replied O. Buffy as she and O. Spike started to disappear  
  
"Oh bloody hell not again", stated O. Spike as they were now gone  
  
"What do you say Luv we work together and make the world a better place", asked Spike not knowing what to expect next  
  
"She was right I do care about you a lot, I guess I'll just stop repressing it and see what happens from there", replied Buffy as she reached out for Spikes hand  
  
"What do you say we take a walk Luv", suggested Spike as they walked up the stairs hand in hand  
  
"Okay", replied Buffy with a small smile  
  
Two year later the Summers house has music blazing through it and people dancing around having fun. All over the room there are signs saying No Apocalypse party.  
  
"This is great everyone's happy and people are still alive and healthy", stated Giles as he watched everyone laugh and have fun  
  
"I can't believe it, we've been married for almost a year", stated Xander as he gave Anya a kiss  
  
"We're married and we're still happy this is wonderful", replied Anya with a smile  
  
Across the room  
  
"I'm so happy you're still alive", replied Willow as she floated across the living room with Tara  
  
"We've made it and the world is still safe", stuttered Tara  
  
Outside Buffy and Spike are sitting on the back steps  
  
"This has been two crazy year ha Luv", stated Spike as he looked out at the back yard  
  
"But we all survived, the First hasn't bothered us and everyone's happy", replied Buffy with a smile  
  
"I love you luv", stated Spike as he looked at Buffy  
  
"I love you too Spike" replied Buffy as she leaned against Spike and with that they sat in silence as they thought of how far they had come and how far they still had to go 


End file.
